An Absurd Pair, Really
by Queen Hazelnut
Summary: Mina hated everyone. And July 30th had sealed the deal. Why you ask? Because that day is her birthday. And everyone forgot. But what if this forgotten birthday could lead to something more...? In other words, this is an AU where Mina thinks everyone hates her and she hates everyone, at least until Izuku and Aizawa change things. Cross posted on Ao3.
1. July 30th

**FEBRUARY ?**

Silence.

Darkness.

That's all Mina could hear or see.

"Wh-what happened to me….?"

No response.

Just the echo of her voice in this realm of darkness.

"Hello…?"

Still nothing.

"..."

"Izuku…?"

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 2:20 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

It was a bright and sunny day today, birds were chirping, the trees outside were gently shaking from the small gusts of wind that came by every now and then. It was a beautiful day to go outside, and socialize with your peers. However, Mina Ashido, the Acid quirk user, had other plans.

Mina was in her dorm room, laying in bed. She's been in her room for the whole day so far. And she was planning on staying there for the rest of the day. It was her birthday, and it was made clear that 1-A has completely forgotten.

Assholes… Mina thought to herself, gripping her bed sheets sheets out of anger, a growl growing in her throat, before it started to turn into a sob.

In the common room, everyone was following their usual routine, Izuku, Shoto, and Iida were having a conversation about the training they've been put through for the provisional license exams, Tooru and Ochako were gossiping about their classmates; and Fumikage was making a sandwich.

Then something hit him.

Like a bus.

"Uh….."

Fumikage's eyes went wide.

"Guys…"

The dorm went silent and turned their attention to Fumikage. "What is it Toko?" Tooru asked. Fumikage was shaking. Please don't let today be what I think it is… he thought to himself.

"W-w…what day is it…?" Fumikage asked the rest of 1-A timidly.

Everyone stared blankly at Fumikage.

I thought Tokoyami was supposed to be smart…? The group thought.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Bakugo shouted, "IT'S RACCOON EYES'S BIRTHDA-"

"..."

"Fuck."

Another 5 seconds of silence passed before the entirety of 1-A erupted into chaos.

"Ohmygodohmygod how could I FORGET?!" Momo exclaimed, pacing erratically. "You remember everyone else's birthday, why not Ashido-san's?! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She slaps her forehead constantly throughout the sentence, scolding herself.

Todoroki had frozen the seat beneath him out of pure terror, he's never experienced forgetting someone's birthday. "Hey Midoriya…?" Shoto says, not even turning to face him.

"Hmm? What's up Todoroki?" Izuku responds.

"What happens when you forget someone's birthday?" he asks, his hands shaking. "Especially Ashido's?"

"...I don't know…" Izuku says, answering the heterochromatic boy's question.

Shoto grips his upper thigh, bracing for whatever hell will ensue once Mina leaves her room.

Iida was doing his usual robot arms wave trying to bring the class to order, "Order! Order! We won't fix things by shouting!" He shouted, but of course, no one heard him. They were too busy shouting and throwing things around trying to make a makeshift gift for the resentful pink girl.

Izuku had enough, Iida was right, nothing will get done this way.

The One for All user stood up from his chair, and shouted.

"**HEY!**"

The entire class stopped and turned to look at Izuku, shocked to hear him be the one to capture their attention. Izuku was a bold person, overly sarcastic, a jokester and sometimes plain rude, but whenever it comes to getting the class's attention, it's usually either Iida or Aizawa. Most of the time it's the latter who gets the job done.

"Listen, we won't get shit done if we just run around like a bunch of headless chickens! Yeah, it's on us for forgetting Ashido's birthday for sure, but we can at least make her feel special!" Izuku shouted to his classmates. Ochako rolls her eyes at this, and lets out a slight sigh. Tooru notices this sudden out of character action made by Ochako.

What's been going on with Ochako lately? Whenever someone mentions Ashido she just gets into this mood... Tooru thinks to herself.

"But Deku, Pink bi- I MEAN, Ashido is such a cold and distant person, she doesn't even talk to anybody in 1-A or 1-B, she's only ever talked with Aizawa and most of the time it's little to no words. So what's the point of throwing her a party if she's just going to be the dismissive person she always is? It'd just be a waste of our time and effort," Ochako says coldly, not a hint of sympathy in her voice. "And besides, when was the last time she did anything for us on our birthdays?" Ochako hisses, her voice filled with resentment.

The class stood in silence, trying to process the mean words Ochako had just said about their own classmate. A few had opened their mouths to say something only to close it, she was right about how Mina acts towards everyone, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't do something for their birthday! "U-Uraraka! How could you say something so mean about Ashido?! She's as deserving of a birthday celebration as everyone else here!" Momo says, breaking the silence the class had held for so long.

Ochako scoffed and rolled her eyes again, clearly not giving a damn what Momo has to say, Ochako found the creation quirk user annoying as well, but she had no quarrel with Momo. "Whatever, you guys do whatever the hell you want, Tooru and I want no part of this." Ochako dismissively says, heading to the door. "Come on Tooru, we're getting out of here." Ochako turns back to say to Tooru, nodding her head towards the door.

"But Ochako-" Tooru started.

"We're going. NOW." Ochako said sternly, clearly not in the mood for arguing.

Ochako gathered her things before grabbing Tooru and pulling her to the door to leave the dorms, then Iida's sharp voice finally broke the curse of silence that the rest of the class was under and shouted,"Ochako! Come back here immediately and apologize for what you said about Ashido!" His words sharp as the Hero Killer's sword, completely disregarding that she was one of his closest friends in UA, other than Izuku. He wasn't advising her as a friend, he was ordering her as the class's president.

Iida shouted at Ochako some more, only for it to fall on deaf ears. A hand was then placed on his shoulder, which made Iida stop his shouting so he could turn around and see who the hand belonged to, once he did, he was met with Izuku shaking his head.

"There's no point in trying, we should just let her blow off some steam, it's clear that she's not in the mood to talk right now." Izuku advised, watching Ochako leave the dorms with Tooru in tow.

Once the two left, the entire class broke into murmurs and some shocked to have just witnessed the seemingly kind girl act so harsh about Mina.

"I thought Ochako was supposed to be nice." Fumikage said to Kyoka, it seems he had gone back to normal as if nothing had ever happened, and went back to making his sandwich.

"I thought so as well.. Wait, doesn't she have a crus-" Kyoka began, only to stop herself before she said too much, she was pretty sure Izuku knew subconsciously, but it would be best to avoid making him fully aware that Ochako is crushing on him.

The side conversations and whispers continued until Denki, with a puzzled face, asked probably the hardest question the class ever faced. Possibly harder than any of the questions on their first term finals.

"...What's with her and Ashido..?"

The entire class looked at him, all of them wishing they could provide an answer.

Izuku broke the silence with a chuckle, "Let's just like, not worry about that for now, I'm pretty sure we'll get an answer to that soon." he reassured the class, "Now come on guys, we have a party to plan!"

"And we've only got 30 minutes," Tsuyu croaked in, "Ashido usually ribbit wakes up at 3:00!" She frantically said advising the class how much time they have. In a heartbeat, the entirety of class 1-A, void Ochako and Tooru, got down to business to make this Mina's best birthday ever, despite her attitude towards them.

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 2:30 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

Aizawa was having a quiet day, for once in his life, he's been working with the rest of the staff on the courses for the second term; and has finally gotten a break from all the work before the second term starts four weeks from tomorrow. Now he's just taking a nap on the couch, as expected of the tiresome teacher.

Aizawa was then jolted awake by a sudden crash followed by yelling.

"The fuck..?" Aizawa groans after getting up off of the couch. "What's going on?" Aizawa at first thought the dorms were under attack, but relaxed when he heard the sound of gifts being wrapped and Iida telling the class what to do for the "Party".

Wait.

Gift wrapping?

...Party..?

Oh no.

"Please don't let today be what I think it is..." He says looking at the ceiling as if he was talking to God himself, before reacher over for the planner on his coffee table, and flips through multiple pages until he gets to July. This folder has all of his important dates and of course, his students and colleagues' birthdays.

He flips through a few pages, searching for July 30th.

Then he sees it.

Fuck.

"..."

"...I really hope I have some Okra left over from the Staff party..."

* * *

**A/N: So how's that for a first chapter eh? This is like, my first fanfic ever and I'm just starting to write and shit, so I wouldn't mind some tips. I'm not gonna really follow the canon (which is why this is taking place going into year 2). And I know this seems kind of on the short side, but I just wanted to establish this fic and stuff. Also this is an AU, if you couldn't tell somehow. I'm gonna have the next few chapters focus on each of the MCs of this fic, starting with Aizawa. Or should I say, Dadzawa? ;3**

**And a shoutout to my friend Hunter, without him this first chapter wouldn't be as amazing as it is right now. Seriously, when he sprinkled some of his "Magic" on this I was blown away, thank you so much man.**

**I'm so excited to be sharing this with you guys, I wanna make this fanfiction the best it can be, and I hope you guys can help along the way!**

**If you have a question, hmu on twitter! You can find me under the name BadGirlHazelnut!**

**Chapter 2 will drop in a few days.**

**EDIT: Fixed some inconsistencies in this chapter and chapter 2, UA is now a boarding school, and the story begins after the Hideout raid arc.**


	2. Okra

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 2:45 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

Aizawa loves 1-A.

He's never shown it to them, but he loves them.

They can get under his skin from time to time, but he'll always love them like the family he never had.

On his first day of teaching 1-A, he had thought that he would have to expel every last one of them and pay for the Green haired kid's hospital bill. Thank god he figured out how to work that shit out without breaking all of his bones. Aizawa thought to himself when Izuku first used Full Cowl in front of class 1-A.

Aizawa found it crazy that his class of rowdy first years managed to make it through the first semester. Considering everything that happened during it.

And Aizawa found it even crazier that he managed to forget one of his student's birthdays.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I remember everyone else's birthday… but not her birthday? What is going on with you Shota?_ Aizawa asks himself, upset at his own foolishness. It had been 15 minutes since he made the discovery of the pinkets bolted to his kitchen and gathered the ingredients and items to prepare Mina's favorite dish, Fried okra.

He knew that Fried okra was her favorite since she first attended U.A., but when she had moved into the dorms with the rest of 1-A; Mina had given him an envelope marked with his name, he took it from her and put it in his back pocket, and decided to read it when he had gotten the chance.

He hasn't opened it yet.

"I still didn't open that letter Ashido gave me…" Aizawa realized as he put the okra in the skillet to fry and went back to his coffee table to pick up the envelope marked "Mr Aizawa~" in purple.

He opened it and found it not to be a note from the pinkette, but rather from her aunt. Aizawa heard of her, and how she adopted Mina after some… complications earlier in the pink girl's life. But he only recognized her as a retired pro hero, Tabasco Sauce.

He decided to look her up on his database once he gave Mina the okra.

"Now let's see what this is all about..." Aizawa said to himself, and began to read the letter the retired pro hero sent him.

_Dear Shota Aizawa,_

_As you know, Mina's favorite food is okra and loves it when it's fried, however, she will only eat it when it's prepared the way I make it, and as I will be unable to make it for her for my own reasons. I normally prepare her Fried okra on holidays or her birthday. The recipe is the same, with one added ingredient and a special thing you have to do when serving it to her. All you need to do is to prepare the fried okra like you normally would; then sprinkle some sugar on it. Sounds odd, I know, but she likes it that way. Now, what you have to do when you serve it to her is…._

The words Aizawa had read next were so ridiculous he could feel shame just from thinking of doing it.

"I'm _**NEVER** _doing that," Aizawa promised himself, "and I sure as hell won't be doing it today." He said, finishing his self-oath, taking the now fried okra out of the skillet, put it on a plate, then when over to his pantry so he could find some sugar for the crispy okra.

"Whew… finally done, now to get this to Ashido," Aizawa said, satisfied with his work. "and to get a bowl to put this in…" he then dug through his cabinets to find a bowl that could fit all of the crispy, oily, sugar coated okra that he had prepared for the pink girl with horns.

After 3 straight minutes of searching, he finally found a bowl the correct size, and began to put each piece of okra in the bowl one by one. Once he was finally done, he put the cover on and made sure that it was sealed completely.

Aizawa grabbed his phone, capture weapon in case something happens or if one of the students acts up, his keys, and of course, the food. "Okay, I think that's everything… wait, do I still have that megapack of Pocky sticks..?" he wondered, and went back over to his pantry and searched for the big red box, full of smaller red boxes that have the sweet, chocolate covered biscuit sticks that he's seen Mina have now and then as a snack. He just thought it would be a nice touch.

Once he finally found the chocolate sticks, he started for the door when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, meaning that someone was calling him. It was either someone from staff, friends, or Izuku.

And would you look at that? It's the green eyed kid.

"Speak of the devil…Perhaps something for the party..." Aizawa mumbled to himself, pressing accept call, then putting his phone up to his ear.

"What do you want Midoriya? I'm just about to leave." Aizawa asked, "Make it qui-" Aizawa was interrupted by some shouting followed by something being thrown and slamming against the wall, which led to Iida, as always, shouting at whoever had thrown the object. "Crazy kids….heh." Aizawa chuckled, careful not to let anyone on the opposite end hear him. What would those guys do without me…? Aizawa thought to himself, he would've gone deeper into this, but Izuku had interrupted his thinking by shouting his name through the phone. It's clear that whatever the green haired kid had to say, this was important.

Aizawa listened to the One for All inheritor the best he could, despite the noise in the background.

Then his eyes went huge.

Mina?

Not in her room?

Missing?

Oh no.

_Not good._

"...Meet me outside the dorms in 5 minutes. We need to find Ashido." Aizawa said, doing his best to contain his distress, one of his students just went missing.

_I have to find her!_

_And fast._

_Seriously, this okra's starting to get cold._

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:05 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

Izuku had the perfect plan.

Mina was supposed to leave her room at 3:00, and go to the common room and have the class come out of their hiding spots and shout "SURPRISE!", then bombard her with their gifts for her.

….Mina had never left her room.

The class has been hiding for the past 10 minutes, waiting to surprise Mina.

"What the fuck is taking racoon eyes so long Deku? I can't stay this way forever," Bakugou asked the One for All inheritor quietly, anger in his voice. Bakugou was crouching behind the kitchen counter, his legs beginning to get tired from the uncomfortable position they were in.

"Chill out Kacchan, I'm sure Ashido will be out any second," Izuku responded, not even trying to be as quiet as Bakugou was. "She's probably just tired from training, it was pretty rough yesterday." Izuku added.

"I can go check on her, maybe she's still asleep." Momo said worryingly, Mina always leaves her room at 3:00 on Sundays, and everyone found it odd how Mina never left her room. "I'll go see if there's something wrong." Momo got up from her hiding spot and made her way to the stairs. Before she left the group, she turned around and said, "Shoto-kun, I'll text you if Ashido-san comes back downstairs with me, okay?" Momo told Todoroki with an endearing tone. Todoroki nodded in response to Momo's plan, and checked his phone to make sure the ringer was on. Momo gave a small smile and wave before turning back around and ran upstairs.

_I have to tell her soon…_ Todoroki thought to himself.

_I have to tell him soon…_ Momo thought to herself as she ran up the stairs.

JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:08 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].

"Ashido-san! It's me, Momo! Are you awake?" Momo called out for the acid producer through the door, knocking on her room door. "We have a surprise for you downstairs!" Momo continued, still knocking on the door.

"…" No response. Mina's room was completely silent, she must be asleep. There was nothing but the sound of wind, Mina's window must be open. Wait….Ashido-san had the window in her room removed when she at the start of the year… then that only means...

"H-hey, I'm gonna come in, okay…?" Momo told the horned girl through the door, slowly turning the doorknob, slowly creeping it open. "A-Ashido san…? Are you there…?" Momo called for Mina, before opening the door all the way.

"Ashido-sa-"

"...Oh no."

There was a big hole in the wall.

Mina was gone.

Instead of texting Todoroki like she said she would, she called him.

"...We have a problem."

"A-Ashido-san's….she's…. she's gone."

Not even 10 seconds passed when she could hear the chaos erupting downstairs, through the phone and in reality.

This was bad.

_**REALLY** _bad.

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:12 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

"THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT DEKU!" Bakugou shouted at the green haired boy, throwing a chair at him. Izuku had activated One for All at the last second and threw himself to the ground to dodge the flying chair, which had hit and broke apart on the wall behind him. "Katsuki Bakugou! Please refrain from swearing and throwing objects at your classmates!" Iida shouted at the explosive quirk user, helping Izuku back up. "Are you alright Izuku? You threw yourself down pretty ha-"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, it would take more than a chair or throwing myself on the ground like that to take me down." Izuku assured the blue-haired boy, dusting himself off and putting the phone back up to his ear. It was loud, everyone was shouting, again, so Izuku did the best he could to tell Aizawa what that Mina had gone missing.

"Aizawa, Ashido isn't in her bedroom! We were waiting for her to come downstairs to surprise her for her birthday!" Izuku could hear Aizawa give a small gasp at this through the phone. Izuku then continued, "When Momo went to go check on her, she found out she wasn't there, and there was a huge hole in her wall! Ithink she left using her quirk!" Izuku finished, heaving for air as he finally finished explaining-nah, more like shouting the situation to the quirk eraser.

Once he got himself back together, Izuku put the phone back up to his ear and listened to what his teacher had to say, plugging his other ear with his left finger so he could hear him past all the shouting. "Okay. Alright. I'll be there." Izuku responded to the long haired man through the phone, then hung up. Izuku put his phone in his pocket and turned to the class, who had all gone silent when they noticed that Izuku was on the phone the whole time.

"...Aizawa needs me to help find Mina, I'll be back soon," he told the class; then made his way to the door. "I'll text you any updates." he says before he leaves; closing the door behind him.

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2036, 9:24 AM, 9 YEARS, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU?! YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY YOU FUCKING FREAK! YOU DON'T DESERVE ONE!**" A feminine, but harsh voice shouted at Mina. "**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!**" The voice threatened, throwing a beer bottle at the pinkette.

_**Move.**_

Mina didn't move.

Not that it mattered, her mother's aim was dogshit when she was drunk, and the bottle had completely missed her, instead, it hit an antique vase that has been in the Ashido family for years. Mina heard the vase shatter to pieces along with the beer bottle.

Mina gasped and whipped her head around to see what damage had been done, and it was far worse than she thought it would be.

_**You should have let it hit you, moron.**_

_But it would have hurt…..and she completely missed me..._

_**AND?! BETTER YOU GET HURT THAN THAT VASE GETTING BROKEN! WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE'LL DO TO US NOW?!**_

_I'm sorry…_

"MINA!" The voice shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?" The owner of the voice ran out of the kitchen; her hand balled into a fist. The lady was Mina's mother, she was born quirkless, meaning no horns or pink skin. Which was part of the reason her husband left her.

"I-I-I didn't do anything…." Mina stuttered as she told her abusive mother, trying to make eye contact, only for her to instantly look away when she sees the scowl on the quirkless woman's face. Upon hearing the horned girl's denial of causing the vase to be broken, she grabbed Mina by the shirt and slammed her against a wall.

_**HARD.**_

Her head slammed against the wall, making Mina yelp in pain. But her mother didn't care, she never cared about her. She hated her.

Mina's mom leaned in close, then hissed in her ear, "What did you just say?" Mina was blasted by the overwhelming scent of alcohol on her mother's breath. It was strong enough to make her almost vomit.

_...What did I do to deserve this…?_

**_You existed, idiot._**

_….I…_

Mina started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry.." Mina struggled to say through her tears. She heard her mother grunt at the small pink girl's apology and braced for whatever her mom was planning to do to her.

"..."

Nothing happened.

Instead, Mina was released by her abuser's tight grip, and slumped to the floor.

"...Mommy?" Mina called out for her mother, something was wrong, she would normally be getting a beating from her mother, but her mother wasn't doing anything, she was just….standing there.

"You're sorry...?" Mina's mom whispered. Her voice sma Mina started to shake out of fear, still crying.

"You're **SORRY**?" she shouted, "WHERE'S YOUR APOLOGY FOR FUCKING EXISTING?! _**YOU'RE** _THE REASON MY HUSBAND LEFT ME! **_YOU'RE _**THE REASON NO ONE IN MY FAMILY WILL TALK TO ME! _**YOU'RE** _A **_FREAK_**." She finished before storming away from the crying girl and ran upstairs, but before she got all the way up she turned around to tell her daughter one last thing.

"**...I hate you."**

Then she was gone, and a door upstairs slammed shut, which made Mina wince.

Mina sobbed. She knew she didn't deserve this, then why is it happening to her?

_**You know she's right. You're the reason she's like this. Everything she had to go through.**_

_**It's.**_

_**Your.**_

_**Fault.**_

_Please….please stop…..I just want this to end…._

_**Then fucking end it.**_

_How….?_

_**Just follow my word.**_

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2036, 9:45 AM, 9 YEARS, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

Mina trudged up the stairs.

_**Hmph. I didn't think you'd actually go through with this.**_

_I just want this to end….I can't take it anymore…_

_**Whatever. You know what to do, right?**_

_I know…_

Mina was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen once she did it. But she couldn't live her life like this. She had to end it. When she finally made it to her mother's room, she stood at the door. Staring it down as if it was a stronger, taller man standing in her way.

_**Open the door. Silently.**_

Mina obeyed and slowly turned the knob, careful not to make a sound. Once she fully turned the golden piece of metal, she slightly pushed the door open, just enough to see inside.

Her mother was sleeping on her bed, but why this soon? It's only the morning.

_**Stupid drunk bitch. Get in there. You know what to do.**_

Mina obeyed and opened the door all the way, and creeped over to where her mother was resting, and climbed on.

_**Kill her.**_

_..._

Mina obeyed.

* * *

**WOW this took longer than I wanted it to, this was supposed to come out in the middle of the week but some things...happened during the week... I might keep things like this and have chapters release the same day as an episode for the anime drops, or just upload whenever. I don't have anything else to say but thank you for all the support you guys have given me.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 3.**

**Twitter: BadgirlHazelnut**

**Discord: Hazel#2924**


	3. Encounter

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:20 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

_**...You regret it, don't you?**_

_...R-regret what?_

_**Killing your mother.**_

_..._

_Blood…Everywhere…_

_**Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday...Her shrill screams of suffering were music to my ears~**_

_H-How could you say such a thing?! What I did was awful...Unbecoming of a hero…_

_**But you did it.**_

_**You stabbed your mom 90 times.**_

_**90.**_

_**Times.**_

_Please stop…_

_**Oh yeah, you melted her legs down to the bone! Can't forget about that~!**_

_S-STOP!_

_**Then...my favorite part.**_

_N-no..._

_**You slit her throat.**_

"**STOP!**" Mina shouted. Clutching both sides of her head. Shaking it as if there was something inside of it. Which technically speaking, there was.

Her.

Mina had no idea who she was, she just started talking in her head one day, and has been with her ever since. Everyday she would remind her of the harsh words her mother told her, of how she would never become a hero.

The kind of _**FREAK **_she was.

Mina was leaning against the wall of the convenience store she normally goes to once a week, which turned out to be closed on Sundays, and didn't want to return to the dorms for the rest of the day; so she decided on staying where she was.

Mina was wearing a short sleeve yellow T-shirt, along with jeans that had rips and tears throughout, a trend that had died out in 2034 but is slowly making a comeback.

An old lady was passing by when Mina shouted, making her stop and give the pinkette a concerned look. The lady was slightly taller than Recovery Girl, and had a cane to help her walk. Her hair was a glossy white, tied into a messy bun.

The two stared for what seemed like forever, although it was only a couple of minutes.

Mina opened her mouth to talk, "..I-" But was soon interrupted by herself.

_**Shut it. I told you to let me do the talking.**_

_O-okay…_

Mina then cleared her throat scowled at the old lady. "You need something grandma?" Mina said, breaking the silence. Mina's sudden rudeness caused the old lady to flinch.

"W-well I never! Did your mother really raise you only for you to be like that? For shame!" The lady responded to Mina, offended.

"She didn't raise me at all, what's it to you?" Mina snapped back, gritting her teeth.

The old lady gasped. _Oh my…Poor child…it's clear she comes from an abusive household...Maybe I sho-_

"Are you gonna keep staring at me until you drop dead or what? Get out of my sight." Mina hissed, interrupting the old lady's thinking. "O-oh, I'm sorry, just...lost in thought, I'll be going now...sorry for bothering you." The old lady began to teeter away, her cane supporting her weight.

_**Old hag.**_

_That was mean…_

_**And? Why should I care about an old wrinkled sack's feelings? She'll drop dead any second now?**_

_But… _

"Ashido!" A voice called out the horned girl's name, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Wha-" Mina turned her head to the right see who called out for her, and was shocked to find it to be Izuku walking up to her.

_**Midoriya? The fuck does he want?**_

It might not be the best looking thing in the world, but his blank shirt with black kanji on it was among his favorite shirts; ignoring the mountain of All Might shirts he has in his closet. Speaking of his closet, he needs to clean that up. He had basketball shorts that were a deep blue and reached down to his knees, a white stripe running down both sides of the shorts. He was wearing his infamous red boots, that were scuffed up from the rigorous training he had gone through for the Provisional license exam that their no-nonsense teacher had given them.

"...The fuck do you want from me?" Mina hissed at Izuku, making the green haired boy stop in his tracks. Mina knew that was maybe a little _too _aggressive, but she never really cared for the she thought that he was going to get himself killed before midterms because of that quirk of his. He was a smart boy, and she had even considered getting tutored by him for finals; but decided to go to Momo's study session instead.

It helped.

Kind of.

Anyway, what does this guy want?

"Well I-" Izuku started, but before he could say anything Mina put her hand up, telling Izuku to stop talking.

"Whatever it is Midoriya, I don't want to hear it. I couldn't give less of a shit about what you have to say." Mina scowled.

"But you asked..?" Izuku responded, a smirk growing on his face.

"You think this shit is funny? You assholes literally forgot my birthday." Mina responded, anger growing in her voice.

"Yeah, we did, I get why you're mad at us...but we prepared a surprise party for you last m-minute…" Izuku told Mina, his voice now quieter and smaller than it normally is.

_**Eh? What happened to that confident voice he always has?**_

_**Is he really that scared of you?**_

_He's probably just nervous, he hasn't talked to us before…_

_**Heh. You believe what'cha wanna sista.**_

"And it would be great if you came back to the dorms with me.." Izuku added, scratching the back of his head, nervously laughing. Izuku was acting strange, which was apparent to both him and Mina, his voice was never this timid, even when talking to girls; then why is this happening with Mina? Is it just because they've never talked before?

_Or is it…_ Izuku began to think. _No, no, it can't be that! Get yourself together Izuku! You don't have time for a relationship!_ He scolded himself, he was way too busy with mastering One for All and his studies to be in a relationship with anybody.

Mina debated to herself for a moment. _They prepared a party for us...maybe we should go… it would be mean if we make their efforts go in vain…_

_**So what? It's their fault for wasting their time on us, plus, you know how that it was out of pity, they hate you, remember?**_

_I guess you're right…._

_But..._

_**But what?**_

_What will we even do if we don't go with him…? We've been here for a while and we don't have that much money…_

_I think we should go..._

_**No. We're not going.**_

_Please._

_**I said no.**_

_Please..._

…

_**Fine.**_

_Yay!_

_**BUT. After we get our gifts and shit it's back to the dorm room, 'kay?**_

_Okay!_

After finishing her mental debate and a few more seconds of pondering, she stopped leaning against the wall and turned to Izuku, and gave him her answer.

"Fine."

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:40 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

Mina was walking with Izuku back to the dorms, her hands in pockets. They've been walking in silence for the past 10 minutes now.

Izuku had already texted Aizawa and let him know he had found Mina, and that they will be returning shortly. The class 1-A teacher responded saying he'll meet up with the duo at the dorms.

Putting his phone away, he realized he's never talked to Mina.

Like, ever.

This could be his chance to befriend her.

_Say something to her Izuku! _Izuku shouted at himself internally.

_Uh, no, __**don't**_ _do that. _

_Nah man, just do it! What could go wrong? _

_Everything. _He barked back at himself, shaking his head.

_Just do it man! This might be your only chance! You're friends with everyone in 1-A but her! Come on! _Izuku reassured himself. He can do this, it's just another classmate, what's to fear?

"...Hey uh.." Izuku began, snapping the pink girl's attention to him. Knowing he couldn't waste any time, he quickly thought of a conversation starter.

_Studies…? Nah too boring... Hobbies...? Nah, too generic… Oh wait! I got it!_

"Why do you…" Izuku began to ask, then trailed off. _Come on Izuku, it's just a simple question- what's the worst that'll happen? _He reassured himself.

...Pray for this boy.

"Why do you want to become a hero..?" Izuku inquired, finally getting it out.

Mina's eyes then widened, and stopped walking.

Izuku stopped too.

Mina then balled her hand into a fist, shaking it, her lip quivering.

Izuku noticed Mina's clenched fist and wide eyes, and started to get worried. "H-hey..what's wrong?" Izuku asked as he approached her, concerned. "Was...was it what I asked..? I'm sorry if that was too personal.." He apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Do you need a mome-"

Izuku didn't finish his sentence, because Mina had punched him.

In the gut.

And it sure as hell enough to knock the wind out of the One for All inheritor and make him fall to the ground.

Izuku immediately clutched his stomach in pain as he fell, and within moments he was on the ground, doing his best to regain his composure, gasping for air.

_**Heh...look at him suffering. I love it.~**_

_That looked like it really hurt… did we hit him too hard?_

_**We? What do you mean we? That was all you.**_

_...Did I…._

Mina looked down at her fist.

_...Did I really hit him on my own...? _Mina asked herself.

After a few moments, Izuku managed to get himself back up, still clutching his stomach.

Mina was expecting him to be angry and start yelling at her, it wouldn't be the first time.

But to Mina's surprise-

He started to laugh.

_**What the fuck? Is he seriously laughing?**_

_He's laughing…_

_Haha..he's laughing..._

It was only a few moments until Mina joined him in laughter.

Laughter.

She hasn't laughed since she started going to U.A.

Her aunt was the only person who ever made her laugh.

The emotions she felt before her aunt took her in was rage, sadness, fear, and emptiness.

Like no one wanted her.

Whenever Mina was with her aunt, she felt like she was wanted. Like she wasn't a _**FREAK**_. She would smile with her, laugh with her.

She would feel...happy.

She never felt happiness until her aunt came into her life.

But this guy….

Why does she feel like she did with her aunt..?

_I..._

_**What's going on with you? You don't actually like this guy, right?**_

_I-I don't know… I just feel happy, even after hitting him…._

_It's like he has this… energy…_

_I don't know how to describe it…_

…

**She didn't like this.**

**At all.**

Once the two's laughter finally died down, Izuku stopped clutching his stomach, standing up and reattatining his laid back, but confident posture. "Heh, good punch." Izuku complimented, giving her a thumbs up. "Y'know… I never really met a girl like you….Heh. Crazy huh?" Izuku added before turning around. "Now come on, we don't want to keep them waiting for _too_ long." He turned back to her as he walked off, winking.

"Pinky."

_**Did he…**_

_Just give us a nickname?!_

_**Quick! Think of one!**_

_On it!_

Mina scoffed, "Heh, If you say so..." Mina paused for a moment, then the perfect name came to her.

"...Greenie."

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:44 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

Once again, Izuku and Mina were walking side by side, not speaking a word.

_**He's right, that was a good ass punch.**_

_I know that._

_**It was a good way to show that loser you're above him, nice job.**_

_I dunno..he seems kind of nice…_

_**Pffft. The last thing we need to deal with is someone like him, or anyone for that matter.**_

_**And don't start thinking this will go anywhere, he still hates you along with everyone else FREAK.**_

_**Hell, he's probably leading you into a trap of some sorts, and they're gonna humiliate you somehow as soon as you walk through that door. But that's just a hunch.**_

_Maybe…_

_But-_

"Unf!" A small voice grunted as something bumped into Mina's leg, abruptly interrupting her thoughts.

"What the hell…?" Mina looked around for whatever, or whoever, had bumped into her. When she saw no one around, she felt something cling onto her leg.

That's when she looked down, and saw a pair of red eyes staring right back at her, fear plasted on the face they belonged to.

_**Who's kid is this? The fuck?**_

Mina looked her over the best she could, considering that the child was clinging to her leg currently.

Mina observed her dirty gown, covered in dirt and torn in some places, and the bandages on her arms and legs, and she likely because of her quirk, or her caretaker was abusing her; hopefully the former.

_Oh my… she doesn't have any shoes… _Mina noticed, looking at the child's feet the best she could, which were covered in cuts and bruises from walking around with no shoes.

She had long silver hair that reached down elbows, which surprisingly was neatly brushed and neat, a direct contrast to her clothes.

Then Mina saw it.

Her horn.

_**S-she has a horn…**_

_Like me…._

The horn was, quite big, far bigger than Mina's horns combined. It looked _way_ too big for the child's age, however old she is.

Mina stared at the horn for what seemed like years, before coming to her senses and turning to Izuku, who was observing the child as well.

"Hey Greenie, who's kid is this?" Mina asked Izuku, pointing down to her.

Izuku shrugged. "How would I know? Maybe her parents are in that alleyway she ran out of." Izuku theorised, pointing to the dark alleyway the small girl came from.

When Mina looked to where Izuku was pointing to, and would you look at that, Greenie was right.

Someone was there.

_Who is that…?_

"Eri. Come back here, you need to stop running off and into people." The figure spoke, walking towards the two, the light revealing who it was.

It was a middle-aged man, wearing an olive green jacket with a collar that was lined with thick, puffy fur. Mina thought it was from an animal first actually. He was wearing white surgical gloves, and had shoes unlike the small child. And the most noticeable detail that grabbed Mina's attention was the plague doctor-like mask, which was colored with a deep, dark shade of magenta tipped and embroidered with gold.

The child, now known as Eri, whipped her head around and saw the man, and looked back at Mina with a look of sorrow and fear. The two stared for a few moments, and Mina knew exactly what abuse the child was suffering.

She's gone through it too.

_This poor child… _

"_...H-help me..." _That's all the child could muster with her timid voice before the man had grabbed her by the arm and started to lead her back into the alley. But before he left, he turned back to Mina and bowed, Eri's arm still in his grasp. "My apologies." The man begins to apologize, "My daughter tends to...run off at random times. I promise that something like this won't happen again." He promised, returning to his normal stance.

The man then looked down at the child, and shoved her forwards. "You. Apologize." The man commanded, his voice sharp and bold.

Eri whipped her head back and forth between the man and Mina, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"_**Don't you dare start. Apologize.**_"

"_**NOW.**_" The man boomed, making Eri jump and in an instant, bow.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-ma'am… I-t w-won't h-happen a-again! I-I p-promise!" Eri choked, stammering on every word that managed to escape her lips. It was a miracle the tears she forced back didn't break loose and flow down her face like a waterfall.

"Good. Let's go." The man grabbed Eri's arm once again and tugged her back into the alleyway, practically dragging her.

Mina glared at the two as they walked off.

_**What the fuck are you doing standing there like a bum? Say something!**_

Mina complied, asking the man an important question. "Are you sure that's your daughter sir?"

The man stopped walking. And turned around to face Mina.

"...You and I both know the answer to that question." The man replied, making his grip on Eri's arm tighter.

"Interfere," The man took his free hand and planted it on the wall, and in almost an instant it turned into a wall of spikes, shocking Mina and Izuku, and causing Eri to yelp in fear.

"And you'll pay the price." The man threatened, removing his hand from the wall and clenching it into a fist.

_Holy…_

_**Shit.**_

_This guy is serious… _Mina's entire body stiffened with fear and shock, she's never seen a quirk like this before. Not even from that villian from All Might's final fight.

"_What is this guy's quirk?" _Izuku muttered, "_Some kind of material shifting quirk? Whatever it is, that could cause serious damage." _He worried, thinking about the negative effects this could have on a person.

Mina however, wasn't thinking about the man's quirk at all, she was thinking if she should save this child and beat the ever-loving shit out of this asshole right now, or save herself for when she gets her license so she doesn't get in trouble.

_**I wanna melt this dick's throat out.**_

_I think we should wait until after the exam… we'd be able to work with pro heroes and we won't get in trouble for using our quirk on him._

_**Fine.**_

The duo stared at each other as the man removed his hand from the wall and turned back around.

"Have a good day." he said, finally disappearing into the darkness.

_...H-help me… _

Those two words rung in Mina's head.

She had to do something.

Mina watched as the two were eaten by the darkness of the alleyway, and watched Eri being tugged along by the man unwillingly.

_I need to save her..._

_I need to be…_

_A hero._

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:48 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

Izuku was about as conflicted as Mina was.

_That little girl __**CAN'T**_ _be that man's daughter… She has to be getting abused by him… Either way, she shouldn't be with that man, daughter of his or not. _Izuku thought to himself, listing the possible situations the girl could be in. Or, he could just be overthinking things, and that the child was just mischievous.

_It would be best to talk to Ashi- Pinky about this… _Izuku thought again.

"Hey Pinky, do you.. Do you think that girl is that man's daughter…?" Izuku inquired, scratching the back of his head once again.

He really needs to stop doing that.

"Fuck no. That girl was trying to get away from him, and they have no similarities. She _could _be adopted, sure, but I know for a _**fact**_ she's getting abused by him. Did you see those bandages!? She doesn't even have shoes!" She responded, clenching her fist. She can't wait until the license exams so she can get a provisional license and take down that asshole.

"And trust me Greenie, when we get our provisional licenses, we're gonna find that dick, and beat the fuckin' shit out of him." Mina promised, making Izuku give her a slight smile.

_Heh, maybe she isn't so bad after all… _Izuku thought positively.

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:50 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

After a few more minutes of walking, the duo finally arrived at their destination.

The class 1-A dorms.

These dorms were constructed only a few weeks after the last school year came to a close, Principal Nezu had said he had them built because he wanted to have the classes to be more cooperative and bond together, and found that only having them together for just 35 hours a week isn't enough.

Izuku didn't buy that bullshit.

There was clearly a deeper, _darker_, reason for why they made U.A. a boarding school.

Villain threat? Most likely.

Blackmail? Maybe.

The higher-ups pulling strings? Even more likely.

Whatever the reason is, Izuku wanted that sauce.

Sauce was Izuku's version of the term, "Tea", something Tooru says a LOT; especially when gossiping with Uraraka.

Or gossiping _TO, _actually.

Speaking of Uraraka, what's her issue with Mina? Are they just like that with each other, or is there something else?

But that kind of stuff- ahem, _sauce_, doesn't concern him- it's probably something personal between the two. He doesn't want to get involved in that, he's not Tooru.

Izuku remebers when he first met Uraraka, which had happened by her saving him from falling on his face like a fucking idiot, and from falling to his death.

Like a fuckng idiot.

Uraraka was a kind and sweet girl, fun to be with and a lovely person to talk to. One of the people that made Izuku so much more confident than he was at the beginning of the year.

And his feelings a literal fucking mess.

And now, Mina's part of that list.

But right now, Izuku can't worry about girls, he needs to worry about his studies- he can get a girl _after _he finishes U.A.

But Izuku didn't have time to worry about that, he has to worry about a party that could go one of two ways; Mina either doesn't give a damn and goes straight to her dorm room, or, hopefully this possibility, she stays and accepts everyone's gifts, and maybe even socializes! But that's taking it too far, perhaps.

_Oh boy… here we go.. _Izuku said, planting his right foot on the first step.

"Aaannnddd we have arrived!" Izuku said gliding up the steps, stopping at the door. Izuku quickly glanced at one of the windows and saw a pair of eyes staring right back at him, and in an instant they disappeared.

_They might not be ready yet… I'll stall for a bit… What should I do- Oh! I have her gift! I can give that to her!_

Mina caught up to him at the top of the stairs and looked at Izuku, seeing his troubled face expression.

"What is it?" Mina asked, tilting her head. "Is something wrong..?"

"What? Oh! It's uh, nothing… I was just thinking if I should give you my gift now…" Izuku replied snapped out of his thoughts, darting his eyes everywhere, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, what's your gift….?" She asked.

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:03 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

"A ruby necklace..? For Mina? Are you sure?" Momo asked as she made a gift for Sero, which was a hoodie that read "Pink." in the center, the bottom of each word melting as if it was ice cream left out in the sun.

"Yeah, it is her birthstone, so I'd thought it'd be a nice touch, that way she could look at gemstone and remember m- I mean, us." Izuku explained.

"Alright... I'll get to it." Momo told the green eyed hero-in-training, rolling up the sleeve of her turtleneck, and began to make the silver chain with the ruby sitting at the center.

A few moments later, Izuku had finished helping Sero put up the "Happy Birthday Ashido-san!" sign up across the room, and went over to Momo to pick up the gift he had made for Mina.

_I hope Mina likes it…_ Izuku prayed silently.

"Here you go Izuku-san, one ruby necklace!" Momo said brightly, handing him the necklace in a small box.

"Thanks Momo, this is great." Izuku thanked and complimented the creation quirk user, "I better not give this to her while I'm on my knees." He said jokingly, getting a small chuckle out of Denki, who was nearby.

"So are we all ready?" Izuku asked the entire class, "And do we all have our hiding spots?" He followed up, he wanted to make sure everything was in order.

"Everything's set Midoriya, we're good to go!" Kirishima replied for the class, giving a thumbs up.

"Good." Izuku said, getting to his hiding spot along with everyone else. "Shoto! Lights!" The son of Endeavor nodded and flicked the lights off, the room going dark.

_Now we wait…_

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 3:52 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

"H-here you go Pinky, I had it made just for you…" Izuku handed the horned girl a small box, Mina hesitated for a moment, then took it from him and inspected it. The box was pink and had a smooth, velvety feel to it, but outside of that, it was practically plain. Mina opened the box, and found inside a necklace with a ruby the shape of a teardrop at the center, held by a silver chain as if it were a baby. Mina held it up in the sun to get a better look at the ruby necklace; making the rouge jewel glisten in the sunlight.

_**Seriously? A necklace? That's it? Man, this guy is soooo original. Ugh.**_

_I-I like it… it's our birthstone too…_

_**Pfft. Whatever. It's not me wearing it anyway.**_

"Hm. I like it. The ruby's a nice touch." Mina complimented, putting the necklace on and the box and in her pocket. "Thank you."

Izuku gave her a smile. "You're welcome, I'm glad you like it!" Then Izuku's eyes widened as something came to him, making his right hand instantly fly up, showing off a shiny ruby on a ring wrapped around his finger.

"Momo got me this for my birthday! We both have rubies, so we're matching!" He said brightly, the ruby shining in the bright sun.

_Matching?_

_Wow…_

_**Matching?**_

_**Ew.**_

_**Let's get in there and get this over with.**_

"...Yeah. Can we go inside now? I just want to get this over with." Mina said dismissively, returning to her usual emotionless voice; making Izuku's smile fade away.

There it is.

The dead voice.

That's what Izuku called Mina's usual tone, it just had no… personality. Like she was a robot reading text on a screen. When Izuku first saw Mina, he was expecting her to be the most excitable, fun, bubbly person to be around.

It's a shame that didn't turn out to be true.

_...Well, I guess that's the end of that… _Izuku thought, disappointed. He had hoped he could be friends with the pink girl, but it seems that she was unmoved from their interaction. _Well, I think they're ready now… I hope this goes well… _Izuku prayed as he opened the door for Mina, letting her in first.

As soon as she stepped inside, she heard the two words that she thought she would never hear from anyone else other than her aunt.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

* * *

**WUAGHHH This was a long one, and the last two weeks were even longer. I had to go through so much bullshit ahaha.**

**_Haaaa drama sucks._**

**I'm good now dw about me lol.**

**ANYWHO I bet y'all can already see how I'm changing things up, starting with the overhaul arc, the provisional license exam is coming up however, so I would get ready for that instead.**

**Nothing else to tell you but to brace yourself for the next few chapters, it's gonna be a wild ride.**

**See ya!**

**Twitter: BadgirlHazelnut**

**Discord: Hazel#2924**


	4. Notebook

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 4:08 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

Mina trudged her way down the hall alongside Izuku, who was helping her carry the mountain of gifts given to her by her classmates all the way to her room. After a few more moments, the two had miraculously made it into the room and set everything on her bed.

"Phew, that was a lot, I'm surprised Momo didn't pass out…" Izuku said, throwing himself onto a clear space on Mina's bed. "So, do you like your gifts?" Izuku asked, sitting up on the bed.

"They're...nice gifts, I guess.." Mina trailed off, digging through one of the drawers in her dresser, looking for something. "The gift Shock-head got me was probably the best one, honestly." Mina said, pulling the Nike high tops with a golden swoosh on the sides from the pile, its laces loosely dangling.

"Yeah, it complements your eyes! They're very pretty, y'know." Izuku complemented, grabbing Mina's attention.

_A-a compliment…? H-he complimented me…? _

_**Ew. He complimented you.**_

Mina softly blushes unknowingly, a light shade of lilac barely visible under her pink skin. "O-oh thanks, I guess…" Mina thanked, rubbing her arm. "No one's ever told me that..."

Izuku was too enthralled by Mina's eyes to notice her blush. "...Really? Nobody? Not even your own mother?" Izuku asked, puzzled. "Your eyes are so…unique..it's kind of difficult to not...y'know, get lost looking at them..." Izuku said, staring into Mina's eyes, her hazelnut pupils swimming in the inky black sea of her sclera.

Izuku's mother has always told him that eyes are the gateway to not just someone's soul, but their heart too, that's how she fell in love with his father. Now, Izuku wasn't in love or even had a minor crush on the horned girl, it's just that her eyes are so…._captivating. _It was nearly _impossible_ to look away…

"Greenie."

Izuku was instantly snapped out of his trance by the sound of Mina's voice.

"You're staring." Mina said blankly, she couldn't stand it when people stared.

Especially one of her idiotoic classmates like Izuku.

Pikachu was the dumbest of them all however, that moron somehow managed to get all the girls in 1-A, including herself, in cheerleader uniforms during the sports festival.

Mina nearly killed someone that day.

Wait, why do they even _have_ cheerleader uniforms? Does U.A. even _have _a _football team_?

_...Weird._

_**Seriously, that is WEIRD.**_

_Yeah…_

_**I think it's time that he leaves, don't you think?**_

_O-oh, right…_

Mina put down the shoes, and walked over to the door. "I think it's time you get goin' friends are probably waiting' for you." Mina told him, opening the door to show him out.

Izuku arose from the bed and made his way to where Mina was, careful not to trip over anything that was scattered among her messy floor. Once Izuku exited the room, Mina began to close the door, but was stopped by her classmate's foot.

Mina let out a small gasp when the door wouldn't close, she then snapped her head up to see Izuku staring straight at her.

"...What?" Mina hissed, "Is there something else on your mind, or are you trying to annoy me?" She asked annoyed. She didn't have the time in the day for whatever bullshit he had to say.

Izuku, keeping his foot where it was, stayed silent for a moment, making Mina grow more annoyed by the second. Once Izuku finally thought of what he had to say, he opened his mouth to talk. "I-"

"Don't want to hear it. Go away." Mina interrupted, forcefully pushing the door to close it, not caring what happens to the One for All user's foot at all. But Izuku wasn't having any of that, what he wanted to tell Mina was really important.

And he might not get another chance.

But Mina was clearly winning in this push-off, since she was using her entire body to push against the door, unlike Izuku who was only using his foot.

"I can help you!" Izuku blurted out, making Mina's eyes widen and her pushing stop. "I've noticed that you've been performing... _poorly_ in class lately and…" Izuku began, creeping back into the room as Mina opened the door back up, allowing him passage inside.

"I'm listening." Mina then said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and uh I was thinking I could help you… study and stuff… it was clear that you didn't do well on the written exam and you _definitely _didn't do well in the practical exams… so I want to… help you." Izuku explained, leaning back against the wall, his usual laid-back but bold voice returning.

Mina scoffed. "Now why would you want to do that?"

Izuku shrugged. "Hey, we're all on the same team right? And what kind of teammate would I be if I didn't help ya out?"

"Yeah I get that, but why me? There's those idiots downstairs that probably need way more help than me, especially Pikachu."

"Pikachu?"

"Kaminari."

"Heh, I get it, nice one." Izuku complimented Mina's smart nicknaming, "But Pinky, your quirk just has so much _potential_… there's so much you can do with it, that I literally had to get a second notebook just for _your_ quirk. So how about this, I can give you my notebook _full_ of my notes about your quirk and how you could improve it..."

"There's a _but_ coming up, isn't there?" Mina interjected, rolling her eyes.

"Yep! You have to let me tutor you." Izuku finished his proposal, giving a sly smile.

"Hell no."

"Aw don't be like that Pinky, if you use my notes to good use, you could be a huge help during the license exams! There's so much more to your quirk than just flinging acid all over the place and using it to slide everywhere." Izuku reasoned.

As much as Mina hated it, Greenie was right. She only had two uses for her acid, and Greenie had just listed them both.

_**Hell no, I'm not letting this broccoli-headed moron bore me to death with 'physics' or whatever that stupid-ass shit is.**_

_I think I should take his offer… the exams are coming up and I can't afford to mess up again… Remember what Aizawa said?_

"_...Ashido. Listen, if you have another failure like this, I'll have no choice but to kick you out of the Hero course."_

"_And U.A." _

Aizawa's threat echoed in Mina's head, she knew she had to take this seriously. Her future depends on it.

_**Oh don't tell me… **_

"Deal." Mina walked over to Izuku, and started to push him out of her room. "Bring me that notebook and we'll talk tomorrow, now get the hell out of my room." Mina demanded, giving him one last shove out the door, not too hard, but enough to make Izuku stumble out. After a few seconds Izuku gave a small nod and began to walk off, hands in his pockets. But Mina had one more thing to say before she closed the door.

"Hey Greenie."

Izuku stopped walking and turned his head around. "Yeah?"

"Sorry."

Izuku turned all the way around, a confused look on his face. "For what?"

Mina stepped out into the hallway, leaving one of her hands on the door to keep it open. "...For punching you. Earlier today, it was... it was a bitch move honestly. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me like that." Mina apologized. "I had a… _rough_ childhood, to be honest. I wasn't all that... _liked _for my looks."

Izuku gave a sympathetic smile, Bakugou, and many others, had put him through hell during their childhood, bullying him day in and day out just for being quirkless.

Something he had no control over.

Mina was clearly bullied for how she looked because of her quirk.

Something she had no control over.

Wow, how can two people who look and act so _different_, be similar at the same time?

Wild.

Izuku pondered on it for a moment, Pinky wasn't a social bird like him, that's for sure, and it's hard to get her to open up to you.

"It's okay Pinky, I know you didn't mean to, we all have our moments." Izuku said, sympathy in his voice.

Mina's eyes widened, again.

Sympathy.

Something Mina only ever received from her aunt, another rarely felt emotion.

"Welp, I best get going now, I must be _soooo _annoying right now, heh" Izuku said, giving a small chuckle. "When I bring the notebook, I'll knock twice and leave it there, is that fine?" Izuku asked.

"That's fine."

"Alright, see ya!" Izuku said, turning back around and continuing down the hall; sticking up his hand in a way of saying goodbye, Mina watching him the whole way until he turned the corner.

_Thank you… _

_Izuku._

Mina smiled.

* * *

**JULY 30TH, 2045, 4:30 PM, 7 MONTHS BEFORE [REDACTED].**

Mina laid in her bed, fiddling with the pink and aquamarine rubik's cube that Momo had made for her, which had matched her current hero suit.

The hero suit Mina was planning on fixing.

_**Your hero suit is probably one of the WORST things I've ever seen in my life.**_

_I know that, it was just a silly draft I made with Auntie and I never found the time to fix it then… _

_**Then you had to send it to U.A.**_

_Yup…_

_**Well, what about it do you want to change?**_

_Well, I was thinking about a scarf to replace that fur on my jacket, it's just silly… and I can utilize the scarf and surround it in acid and use it as a whip… and even use it to get around and stuff… _

Mina solved one side.

_**Ooooh, I like that, it can put that acid to good use like Greenie said.**_

_I was also thinking about these things that can go on my forearms… that I can use to launch my acid far distances instead of using that technique Ectoplasm taught me...y'know?_

_**So acid launchers?**_

_Yeah._

Mina solved another side. Four more to go.

_**So do you think those things will help you in the license exams?**_

_I hope so… like Aizawa said, if I mess up, I can kiss U.A.- and my chances of becoming a hero, goodbye._

_**Damn right. I'm still not a fan of how you accepted Greenie's tutoring offer, but it might help. Hopefully.**_

_Yeah…_

Mina solved 3 more sides.

_**I find it odd how you can solve a rubik's cube so fast, but can't figure out how to factor a simple equation. **_

_Well, do you know how?_

_**...No…**_

_Exactly. We're the same person pretty much. _

_**Except one of us is meaner.**_

_Yeah._

Mina solved the rubik's cube, and threw it to the side, the cube softly landing in her pile of gifts that she had carelessly thrown to the ground so she could comfortably relax on her bed. She then reached to her left and dug through the crevice between her bedside and wall.

_**What're you looking for?**_

_My sketchbook. I want to get this shit written down somewhere before I forget it._

_**Ah.**_

After some more searching, Mina found her sketchbook, which was a deep shade of aquamarine with tears and folds all over the cover, the word "SKETCHBOOK" written on the front, some doodles of God-knows-what. Her aunt had given her this sketchbook as a gift for her 12th birthday.

The same year she told her aunt she wanted to be a hero.

Mina opened the sketchbook to a page where she had left a pen to use as a bookmark, pulling the pen up from the page its clip was tightly clinging to and began to sketch her thoughts onto the page. Mina wasn't an artist by any means, but she could make a decent drawing when she had to. Which was now.

After a few failed attempts and teared out pages crumpled into tiny balls, Mina finally ended up with something she was satisfied with, then clipped her pen to the page and closed the sketchbook shut, tossing it back to where she had first gotten it.

A few more minutes passed, then Mina heard a knock at her door.

_**It's probably Greenie with the notebook.**_

_Yeah.. _Mina got up from her bed and walked over to the door, nearly tripping over one of the gifts that she had dumped all over the floor.

_I need to find a better place for all that shit. _

_**For sure, it looks so messy just sitting there.**_

Mina paused in front of the door for a moment, and felt that there was more than just a notebook waiting outside her dorm room.

_Someone's out there._

_**Is it Greenie?**_

_No, Greenie would've called my name._

_**Then who is it?**_

_Only one way to find out._

Mina wrapped her hand around the doorknob, feeling the cold brass knob against her fingers.

Mina then turned the knob and pulled the door open, and was met by a tall, black figure standing in front of her.

Aizawa.

"Hello, Ms. Ashido." Aizawa spoke up. "May I come in?"

* * *

**Shorter chapter this time, needed to give myself a break after burning myself out 50 times over writing the last chapter. :p Sorry.**

**Sorry about this one taking so… Long. Had some issues between the release of chapter 3 and now which side tracked me from working on this chapter.**

**Plus writer's block. I hate that.**

**This chapter wasn't the best, I know, but I **_**am **_**new to this so criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

**Oh yeah I know it wasn't really mentioned in this chapter, but this rivalry between Mina and Uraraka is gonna be around for the majority of the story. Just a heads up.**

**Next chapter will be more focused on Uraraka, I promise.**

**Also I just want to know, how's quarantine treating y'all? I just want to make sure my readers are okay. Don't answer if ya don't wanna.**

**Chapter 5 coming soon.**

**Twitter: BadgirlHazelnut**

**Discord: Queen Hazelnut#2924**


	5. Update

Hi, Hazie here.

Now you're all probably wondering,

_Where the fuck is chapter 5 of "An Absurd Pair, Really."?_

...It's never coming.

At least, not this version of "An Absurd Pair, Really.".

So a couple of days ago, I was writing this chapter and then it hit me.

**"This is stupid."**

So, I decided that I would you know, give you guys an update that I'm dropping this fic.

I felt that there were a ton of plot holes that would show up later in the story.

That...

...And I kind of had no idea what I was doing at the time.

So for the eventual "An Absurd Pair, Really." rewrite, (which will be under a new name), a lot of things will change.

Excluding Mina and the unnamed _**Bold thought text thing (still don't have a name for them..)**_ Those two will stay the same, some tweaking will be done, but they'll stay the same.

The reason being that the story is meant to revolve around Mina and her relationship with Izuku, along with the _**Bold thought text thing**_. I might make Izuku's personality the same as canon, or might keep him the same way as he is in this current story.

And don't worry, I have a couple of other fanfics on the way that I'm sure you'll all enjoy. (Some won't be MHA but fanfics of other series, that I enjoy myself.).

Anyways thanks for supporting me and shit, I really got nothing else to end. My socials will be in the end notes if you want to contact me, or just talk.

Hope to see y'all in the next one !

-Hazie

* * *

**Twitter: SucysWife**

**Discord: Hazel#2924**


End file.
